Elfen lied: Chambers of the heart
by Psychosis of a Yandere Fox
Summary: Years after the death of the queen of the Diclonius Lucy it is time for the next heir to the throne take it but it goes to a Diclonius who dosnt even know what she is but one night comes where the instinct of murder comes and her powers are released the next queen of the Diclonius race has come and blood will be shed enter the nightmare queen Siren
1. Chapter 1

hello to you you all ;3 as you might have seen this is my story on Elfen Lied the chapters I've written down so far arnt very long so please deal with my little writing for a bit I promise they will get to be long but for now yeah i hope you like it and leave a comment or a fav/follow lets dive in to the story now shall we?(P.s This story is not ment for the weak of stomach for lack of a better word a this will include graphic killing (in this chapter the feelings of rape) and what not) arigato

 **CHAMBER 1 WHY CROWS SING**

 **[unknow location 20:00 hours 4/23/?7)**

She sits there the rain hitting the only window of the room blood splattered on it tainting the light. She has no idea what she did but it felt right. The blood of the group of men that had all killed brutally by her covered the room and her. The blood dripped down the walls painting a macabre picture of death. Her body hurt from the rape but at the same time the ecstasy feeling of somehow killing these men flowed through her blood soaked through her skin sticking to her and was drying her horns tingled as the murderous feeling was slowly being washed away she just sat there smiling in the corner painted black crimson. Then she heard the sounds of footsteps but she could not conjure up the force that had killed these men again.

 **[sometime before that day Yukki orphanage ?0:00 hours 4/23/?7 ]**

She sat on her bed looking out the window at the sky. It was stormy grey she knew rain was coming she had better get out while she could. She swinged her legs off her bed on to the wooden floor and got off her bed. She changed in to warm clothes and grabbed a umbrella and exited her room. Closing the door a voice came from the left of her " _Siren are you going outside?"_ she looked at and nodded. She looked at her and sighed and nodded and said " _Well okay at least don't get in trouble you still a child only seventeen"_ Siren smirked and said " _You know I don't like to attract attention to my self don't worry"_ smiled at the usual response at going out.

She was essentially her mother figure she had found her as a baby in ally and took her to the orphanage she ran. She was the only one that didn't make comments on her strange deformity two small little horns poking from the sides of her had even given her her name Siren after the mythical beauty's that sang and looked like god's to attract men whom they would kill, or if the men were to resist they're call of beauty and voice they would learn so many things about them selves, she was a person you were either trapped by or learned from she liked it. She was beautiful she stood 1.7 meters tall waist long pink hair her eyes silver her skin apricot and flawless her three sizes were lustful her voice rang but was quiet at the same time she was a siren.

She started to walk past as she said " _And don't catch a cold I'm busy enough with out nursing you back to health you hear?"_ Siren smirked and kept walking. She went down the steps of the house and put on her shoes and exited the walked down the front steps of the old brick building that is Yukki Orphanage housing in the city of Tanuki. She had been in the Orphanage nearly her whole life from what she was told 17 years now since she wasn't even one when she was given up by her unknown parents.

The air was calm,cool,relaxing it was the calm before the storm literally. She had decided to go to a park she normally went to nearby. The streets were empty so she didn't have to hear people commenting on her horns luckily but if seen far away they looked like a headdress so it would have been okay anyways. There came the caws of a crow nearby she looked up and saw a murder of crows flying around. She went over and inspected what was dead and found a ragged dead dog in ally not surprising. She left the scene letting the crows feed on their meal and went back to walking to the park.

Walking up to a stop sign at a intersection she noticed something odd. This intersection was always busy yet today there was not a single car at it had the oncoming storm scared everyone inside for the day? She stood there for a minute just inspecting this and waiting for a car to ease the odd tension but none came. She shook her head and crossed the street and went on her way. Then about ten more minutes of walking she arrived at the park. She entered it and went over to her usual place a bench under a green apple tree.

She sat down and picked up a fresh nice looking apple and bit into it. Chewing the apple she heard a meow she looked over and saw the Japanese bobtail cat she had named Tama coming over. She smirked Tama always knew when she was here and she picked her up and put her in her lap. Tama laid down there and purred as she petted her back. Siren looked around at the park there were people here at least. There was a elderly couple sitting on a bench most likely watching their grandchildren play in the play ground. Then there was a group of teenage boys and girls in a group socializing by a fountain. She sighed at the calming peace and slow pace of the time right now and thought " _Why cant life always be like this a calm day, a apple, a cat, and everyone leaving me alone?"._

Then she felt it a drop of water on her forehead. Another drop came down and hit Tama and she got up stretched and rubbed on Sirens hand and left her. She ran off to find shelter from the very soon on coming down pour of the storm. Everyone was doing the same she finished her apple and chucked the core off to the side. She got up and started to walk back home to the Orphanage. She made sure to pop open the umbrella in case the rain really started to come as she headed back.

She was walking around a corner and saw a group of boys a gang to be exact. She stopped she had run in's with this group before maybe if she just turned around she wouldn't notice her. That was to much to ask one of the boys turned there head and saw her and yelled out " _Its her!"_ Siren threw the umbrella and ran. They all turned and started after her as fast as they turned and ran down a ally nearly tripping but managed to keep going. They were still on her she continued to run adrenaline flowing through her body. Then she saw a old abandoned building and ran in it and ran up the stairs of the building into a empty room and locked her self in. The room was pure grey cracked concrete with a single window.

She Worked her self down and thought " _I'll just stay here for the night to insure they don't find me"_ but yet again she jinxed her self again she heard they're shouts and kicking down doors. Then her door shaked and a yell came out " _This one's lock she's in here!"_ What did they want what had she actually done to deserve this hunt? It was like a witch hunt is what it felt like. Then the door shook again and again then it bursted forward the hinges bent and broken now.

The six boys entered the room and one of them said " _No where to run now bitch"_ and the rest laughed at body was frozen she had no idea what to do. One of them stepped forward and said " _You made a wrong choice running from us now your going to pay the punishment for it who's first?"_ Another took a step forward and then he said " _Hold her down"_ A couple of the gang stepped forward her body was so scared it had locked up she could fight back. She felt them push her to the ground and hold her arms. They then stripped her down and started.

She could hear the rain patter against the window pane gaining speed and hardness. It seemed like she could hear each raindrop slam against the window it seemed like her sense in her body stopped but the sense of hearing had changed to where she heard small things. Like a bug crawling up a wall the water slide down the window but also a voice so quiet from another room. The voice was female and dark and quiet it said to her " _Release it let them rip them let them kill them let them slaughter them like pigs open your mind and let it free and let them kill all those who hurt you...kill...kill...kill"_ the voice seemed familiar like a forgotten voice that you hear one day but cant remember where it was from.

Then the sense of hearing cut of and her sense of feeling took over. She felt every painful thrust she felt her body scream in pain she felt the evil of the world...and she wanted it to stop to go away and only she could stop it somehow. Then she started to feel something new it was coming from her deformity her horns. The feeling was a like a vibration a small shake it and in her mind she felt a feeling of something she could control something to stop feeling felt like it was begging to be set free it wanted to help her it wanted to stop this feeling of pain. She felt her mental body she went to this feeling grabbed the chains that held this feeling and shattered them and the screams she had forgotten broke out washing over her a black darkness ready to destroy everything in sight and it took her as its queen ready to serve and it knew the first command with out her saying it.

Her eyes fluttered open and the man on her destroying her flawless body stopped. She felt her eyes hollow and her pupils dilate into slits and the feeling in her flooded from her body. The boy's holding her and the one on her all the sudden had blood exploding from them. The boy on her head and arms came off fountaining the blood of his body onto the surroundings the blood a black had a hole the size of basketball blow through him in the chest and the other one was grabbed and slammed against the wall and Siren looked at him and said in a voice of death " _die"_ and his body had a thousand cuts and gash's exploded his body sending blood everywhere.

The last three fell to the ground terrified by this scene of horror. Her eyes met one of them and she said " _Go away and never come back"_ and the his body was seemed to stretch then his intestines exploded out of his as his body was torn in half. One of them was quartered his limbs flying off as someone had cut them off with a sword. The last one simply had his stomach explode gore flying out splattering the wall.

They were all dead...dead... **DEAD!** She let out a psychotic laughter at this and just kept laughing. The room was painted the color of six bodies blood and they're insides. She had no idea how she did it but she did it she stopped it and the feeling that ran through her as she slaughtered them was the best thing she had ever felt it numbed even her body pain of the rape. Then though sadly the feeling felt as if it if were going to sleep but left the ecstasy feeling in her. Then there came sounds of foot steps coming to the room who was it? With the insane feeling still in her she she wanted to kill who ever was coming no matter who it was.

Then the source of the steps entered the room it was a man in blue suit with black hair and glasses that did not show his eyes. He looked around at her kills and said " _You have to be it I haven't seen a scene like this since Lucy was alive."_ She said nothing just looked at him as he walked over to her and bent down and examined her. He then spoke softly " _You do have some looks of her mainly the Diclonius horns and hair"_ What was he talking about? He took out a syringe and said " _The crows will defiantly be singing your name tonight Siren"_ and injected her with the contents of the needle. She could do nothing again helpless and her eyes started to fall the last thing she saw were a pair of men in black special ops uniforms walk into the room over to her and then the world had faded to black sleep.

 **CHAMBER 1 WHY THE CROWS SING END**

 **next CHAMBER 2 THE SECRET OF THE BEHIND THE BLOOD CURTAIN**


	2. Chamber 2

here is the second chamber to the story was the first okay? I hope so well um thanks the formerly named FuyuMii (-Sama) now Ryuuhou Kai(-sama)and all of you I just need one of you guys to read this story for me to keep going remember (this is lame) Your all amazing! also I did a name change on this chapters name- (also I'm making Kurama a enemy so none of the manga/anime stuff really matters here IDGAF if he turned into a good guy at the end of the manga)Iamyandere4ever

 **Chamber 2:Behind the blood soaked curtains**

There stands a girl between the ages 15 and 19 and looks alike to her. She has long pink hair, reddish pink eyes,pale skin,slender body,and the look of nothing on her face total girl stands naked the side of her head bleeding also some odd looking helmet made of metal made to resemble a monster that is cracked and broken. She stands on a beach but the back ground is black only the ground and the water ripples visible besides stares at Siren with almost a menacing look but there's something else in her stare.

Siren tries to move her nonexistent head and body but stare is locked with the girls is also something odd about this girl like she knows her but has half forgotten her. Suddenly the girls body jerks back like she is shot and the scene melts and then reforms. Everything changes to a traditional style looking house and the same girl is there standing in the place she had been before but now looked different.

The girl now was clothed, had short hair, and had kind soft look to her eyes. She then spoke to Siren in a cute soft voice "Don't let him break you like he did to me. Learn your rage and hatred and control it. our Vectors are weapons but don't use them out of rage and hatred learn to use them for good . But don't mindlessly kill control your self and-" but the girl stopped talking and her head jerked back like a bullet passing through it and the scene changed back to he first.

The girl changed back to her first look and the scene was now the black beach again. She spoke this time in a emotionless monotone and frightening tone that sounded of death "He's hurt you like he hurt me. kill him and all the others kill them all for causing you harm make them feel your pain. you are me I am you become what I could not kill all those who dare to hurt you in anyway lies,betrayal,physical pain,abandonment, and mental pain don't let them control you we are born to end human life"

Siren stared at her so confused at the mix messages and vagueness of moment she was looking one way and acted as if she were shot in the head and everything changed and the girl reformed. Then she was saying not do anymore killing the next she was saying kill her next her thought was formed the girl said "You can't escape who you are now don't try to run from it" and her and the scene melted into pure blackness.

Her senses came back to her before she opened her eyes from the drugged sleep. The floor was winter cold there was no light shining through to her felt her body there was a choker on her neck as well as cuffs on her wrist and chains that held them were short as the wall they were bolted in was directly behind her back. She slowly opened her eyes and as if her eyes were a switch the lights to the room turned on.

The light blinded her forcing her eyes shut tight as they slowly adapted to the change in light. When they did she opened her eyes again and looked around. She was still naked. The ironically the blood of her victim's still dyed her skin but it was brown and flaking from it's chains on her arms,legs,and neck were all connected as a single chain that separated to connect to her wrist and ankles.

The room though was nearly pure grey cold concrete. All except for her right were a large explosive/bullet proof pitch black tinted one way observation window. There people behind it she could feel them. It was as if she could hear the vibrations of they're voices and the beat of they're hearts at 75 beats a looked at the glass and something made her version go like when you get up to fast and either you go blind or your vision the feeling settled she could she the vibrations behind the glass and made out the people behind it outlines.

There was 5 people in total. Four of the figures seemed male from they're outline the other was a female. They all were looking at her in close observation waiting for was she seeing this? Did this have something do with that night when she did those things to those boys?

 **[Behind the glass]** The men and the women looked at her analyzing her. One of the men said "So that's a Diclonius huh?" Another man behind him said "yes but she isn't a full fledged one yet from the killings she did in that abandoned office building and the lack of energy to stop me from drugging her we suspect that those kills of hers where her awaking call of being a Diclonius far as we know she has no idea what they are or who she really is" the first man that talked man 1 nods and says " I thought the Diclonius race went extinct years ago?"

The other man that answered his question before answered " It was believed with the death of they're originator Kaede or Lucy that the Diclonius race would die off instead they did downsize for some time to basically being extinct but then 17 years ago they're population exploded around the world there's now a estimated 15,000 Dicloniuses in the world more then half still in dormant state not aware of they're true nature and cause of being alive" Another man surprised said "Wait what caused a almost extinct race's population jump like that?"

The answering man pointed at her the girl behind the glass and said "Because she was born 9 months after he death Kaede. That girl there's name is known as Siren it's not her real name but that is what she is referred by she is the descendant of Kaede" Another man looked at him and said "Your fucking kidding right wasn't Lucy like the worst serial killer this world as ever had?" The other man nodded man continued " So this thing is related to her?" the other man nodded again and said "Somewhat indirectly not because she is a Diclonius but for a different reason Saen do you have her file?"

A women looked at him and nodded and handed over a tablet with the file and said "It's all here Kurama everything we know about her" Kurama nodded taking the Tablet. One of the men then asked "So can this thing-" but was interrupted as the speakers said from the mic in the containment room "Hear us at all? is that what you were asking?" The two unnamed men stared at her through the glass with horror. Kurama said "It appears so not all Dicloniuses are the same with this new generation of them they could have very well evolved because that glass is sound proof as well as other things"

One of the other men shakes his head and says "Fucking freaks " Saen nods at this and say's to Kurama "You going to go talk to her?" Kurama nods and say's to Saen "If she gets hostile sleep gas the room" Saen nods at the order and say's "Very well don't get killed though" He doesn't laugh at the dark humored joke but say's "I know the maxim range of they're vectors when they are in this stage I'll be fine" and turns and exits the observation room.

 **[Siren]** She brought her head back slightly after she said her last line. How did she know what was being said and what made her say that? She looks down at her brown blood caked hands and wonders just what was happening really to more she thought on it the girl in that dream like vision seemed like that one girl from her childhood.

There came a buzzing sound and click of the metal door in front of her door opened and the man that had drugged her and took her to this place came in. Hatred for him doing this to her filled her at the sight of stood a good 4 meters (13 feet) away from her. In a low tone she ask "Where am I?" but he says nothing back. He holds up a tablet and looks at it.

In the reflection of his glasses she can see a school picture taken rather like a mug shot. She also reads its a file on her. **-name:Siren Real Name:XXXXXXX Gender:female Age:17 Height: 162 cm weight: 50 kilos Hair:Pink Eyes:red Place of birth: N/A Parents:N/A Race: Diclonius Blood type:AB+ Home:Yuki orphanage home Relations: Kaede/Lucy (98.67% match on DNA ) Schooling: 3rd year of Moxie public high school Behavior:N/A Current Danger Level: 4 Ability's: Vectors 2 meter range(?), Hypersensitive, rest unknown-**

Why did he have a file on her and what did it all mean? Also that name again Lucy who was she how were they related?She asked "Why do you have that file? where am I? Who are you?" He looked up and turned the tablet off and said rather coldly "Where you are and who I am is none of your concern and as for the file its your Diclonius file" Emotionless she says back "And what is a Diclonius exactly?" He decides to answer this with "Dicloniuses are a certain race of evolved humans designed for murder they are natural born killers they originate from a women named known as Lucy she was considered the queen of the race. Dicloniuses are mainly identified by having pink hair and horns on the side of their head, They all have a special mind weapon known as Vectors a type of telekinesis you've seen what it can do after all thats how you killed those boys that also clearly means you are a Diclonius you are a weapon you are not a person just a thing your property of the government now"

Silent shock and a black hole filled her chest upon these words. Over and over in her head she just hears "your property your a thing your property" she was a slave now. She hides her feelings and ask "How am I related to Lucy?" he answers "We are not entirely sure but we believe your related to her through a ability Dicloniouses have that allow them to implant the gene that makes a human into a Diclonious in males so when they bare a child it will be one and that's why you are so similar to Lucy and related to her we think" What the hell is going on here none of this made sense.

Before the next word came out of either of they're mouths a intercom came on and it said "Kurama sir subject V0872 Siren's home orphanage is now burned down and her care taker Ami Yuki has been executed as ordered sir" Kurama backs up quickly saying out loud "You damn idiot I'm the same room as her!" the feeling is back...its stronger then before...the women now she knows by Lucy the one that called for blood had won her over...she wanted to **kill everyone in this facility and more**.

She lets out a scream in rage her body feeling like it wants to explode from the feeling and her horns vibrating instead of tingling. The walls,the floor, and the glass window all sudden explode with a look as if someone gorged their finger nails in them and ran it wanted Kurama but could not reach him and she yelled "I promise on the very heart and the chambers that feed into it that is in my chest I will slaughter you in the worst way possible!" and he quickly left the room.

Then there came a quick sound of gas being let out. Slowly the feeling was fading then her mind. Before she passed out from the sleeping gas she thought "help me avenge help me kill all those who hurt me and what I love " and silently there came a voice "I will" and the world faded to a still black sleep.

 **[Kurama]** He quickly shuts the thick metal door his heart beating knowing he just looked death in the face but not the eyes thankfully. Saen comes out and says to him " You okay?" He nods and says "court marshal who ever just said that on the com the damn idiot almost had me killed. Saen nods and say's "Yes sir that wasn't the best idea for him to say that it put your life on the line and you would have died if those chains had been broken and she went after you" He nods knowing this.

She then ask looking at the door "So what are we going to do with her?" Kurama sighed and said "we're going to do what we should have done before" Saen ask "kill her?" he shakes his head "no erase her memories and turn her into a weapon for us" Saen looks at him with a neutral face and says "very well"

Two heavily armed guards walk past them in to the room and unchain Siren and drag her. Kurama and Saen follow the guards to far below the facility and enter elevator that opens up to a long stretch of a empty hall way and at the end a large titanium vault door. Kurama unlocks it and behind the first vault door stands a another vault. He opens that and inside is a large half sphere like cage what it really is is its a Diclonious detainment cage meant to either severely weaken they're abilities or completely stop them.

The guards drag the limp body of Siren into the cage and put her in a strait suit and put a helmet over her head...the same exact one they would have put on Lucy all those years take out a syringe filled with a dark amber liquid and pierce her neck with the needle and inject her with the substance. Saen ask Kurama "What are they injecting her with?" Kurama looks over at her and replies "its a drug that erases all memories of your life but not like speech or ability to read" Saen nods and watch's as they put the girl on a upright like table strapping her to it.

They look at her Kurama and Saen as Siren unconscious her head down and body strapped tightly together. Kurama knows this 17 year old women this thing is the heir to the Diclonious throne...and if she were to gain the things and what ever more that Kaede had or not had...the world may truly parish in a pool of blood.

 **Chamber 2 Behind the Blood soaked curtains end**

 **Next Chamber 3 Caged future of a horned bird**

So was this chapter good? I tryed to make it as best as I could so I hope it was semi entertaining at least there will be a time jump next chapter 2 years later is what I'm planning and hopefully I'll have shit blowing up like a michael bay movie lol...i hope anyways also I'm looking for a beta reader for this story,my Mirai Nikki,and Vocaloid story...weird the vocaloid one? eh what ever hit me up though if interested in any of them at all till next time

Kansha


End file.
